La leyenda del Mortífago y la Lunática
by Nany Hatake C
Summary: La historia del Mortífago y la Lunática, se volvió leyenda en Hogwarts. Varios alumnos aún dicen que si vas al lago de noche, puedes ver a una rubia danzando y a un chico observándola escondido, antes de que todo acabe y el paisaje se vuelva rojo sangre.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes presentes en ésta historia me pertenece. Todos son creación de J.K Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el de uds :)

**Respuesta al Reto "Mis Ídolos" del foro Weird Sister. Basado en la canción "La leyenda del Hada y el Mago" de Rata Blanca.**

**NOTA: **Mis Fanfics sólo están publicados en esta página, si los leen en algún otro lugar será un plagio y les agradecería que me avisaran. Gracias de antemano.

* * *

><p>…<strong>::: LA LEYENDA DEL MORTÍFAGO Y LA LUNÁTICA :::…<strong>

Theodore Nott caminaba por inercia a través del bosque prohibido. No miraba, no escuchaba, no sentía. A duras penas respiraba, aunque de vez en cuando ponía en duda ese hecho. Lo único que él hacía en ese momento era pensar. Pensar y abarrotarse de recuerdos vacíos y fríos que sólo se permitía sacar del olvido cuando se encontraba cobijado por ese espeso manto de hojas llenas de neblina y oscuridad.

Sólo por esos caminos se permitía volver a su mente, torturarse y a la vez liberarse un poco de las cargas que arrastraba y que pesaban más que una eternidad, porque una vez que llegaba al límite y salía de la oscuridad, volvía a ser el Theodore Nott que todos conocían, o creían conocer. Solitario, despreocupado, sarcástico y extremadamente inteligente.

En su mente habitaban sombras y en su cuerpo dolor, sin embargo, lo que más le pesaba era esa abrumadora soledad que lo envolvía. Podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las personas que de verdad eran sus amigos y que sabían por todo lo que pasaba y todo lo que quería, ya que a pesar de todo el desastre que era su vida, el soñaba con tener algún día una familia, una persona a la cual amar y que lo amara, con todos los pormenores que eso implicaba. Sin embargo, por otro lado se preguntaba, ¿quién sería capaz de amar al hijo de un mortífago que tenía sellado su destino a través de una marca oscura? Seguramente, nadie en su sano juicio.

Sus pies siguieron andando y lo llevaron hasta el lago semi-congelado, hecho que le recordó que pronto sería invierno y que para la próxima, si no quería morir de hipotermia, debía salir del castillo bien abrigado. Se sentó bajo un árbol cercano y se volvió a perder en sus cavilaciones mientras miraba fijamente el agua.

Nunca supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese trance, sólo fue consciente de que una suave y lejana risa fue lo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Intrigado, se levantó y siguió el sonido. Nunca, en todas las veces que había ido a ese lugar, había escuchado otro ruido que no fuese el producido por él mismo.

Caminó sigilosamente por todo el borde del lago, con sus 5 sentidos agudizados y preparados para cualquier enfrentamiento. A pesar de que la voz que sonaba era melodiosa y alegre, no podía confiarse, podía ser un engaño y caer en una trampa de un momento a otro. En esos tiempos, Hogwarts ya no era segura, y mucho menos para alguien se la jugaba en ambos bandos, ya que si bien él no apoyaba la pureza de la sangre, no podía escapar, por mucho que quisiera, del legado que su padre le dejó desde su nacimiento: Ser un mortífago y servir a un mestizo psicópata y genocida con ínfulas de grandeza.

A medida que avanzaba la risa se iba haciendo más fuerte, señal inequívoca de que se acercaba a su objetivo. En ese momento, más que en cualquier otro, se sintió como un cazador, como una verdadera serpiente asechando a su presa.

Al llegar al sitio de donde provenía la melodiosa risa, se escondió detrás de un enorme árbol, aferrando fuertemente la varita con su mano derecha y listo para atacar de ser necesario. Poco a poco y con sigilo fue asomando su vista para descubrir a su objetivo, sin embargo, lo que vio no era para nada lo que se esperaba.

Frente a él, una hermosa y joven rubia danzaba descalza con gracia y agilidad a orillas del lago, daba vueltas y reía a la vez que un par de Thestrals galopaban a su alrededor y el calamar gigante le lanzaba grandes cantidades de agua que ella parecía no notar, pero que gracias a la luz de la luna le daban un toque mágico y surrealista, quizá algo fantasmal y otro tanto hermoso y embelesador.

Theo estaba impactado, no podía moverse y su varita se había caído de su mano. Por un momento pensó que había caído en la trampa, pero tan rápido como apareció ese pensamiento, así mismo lo desechó para después dejar su mente en blanco y enfocada por completo en la rubia. Nunca, en toda su vida, había visto algo tan espléndido y aterrador. Espléndido porque la chica era realmente preciosa y aterrador porque debía de estar extremadamente loca como para bailar con los Thestrals y jugar con el calamar gigante.

Sin lugar a dudas, algo único.

El Slytherin no podía despegar sus ojos de ella y, en una de las tantas vueltas que daba la chica, sus miradas se cruzaron y él se sintió penetrado por esos dulces e inocentes ojos celestes, sin embargo, el contacto no duró más que un par de segundos, los mismos que a él le tomó pestañear y después darse cuenta que se encontraba totalmente solo en medio del bosque.

Pestañeó un par de veces más e incluso, cuando pudo moverse, recorrió el lugar, pero no había nada que indicase que lo que había visto fuese real. El suelo estaba totalmente seco, el lago sereno y los Thestrals no rondaban por allí. Finalmente, queriendo demostrar su cordura, hizo acopio de varios hechizos que, para su desgracia, no demostraron nada y solo le reafirmaron la idea de que tanto estrés lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Decidido a mantener su cordura tanto tiempo como le fuese posible, regresó a su dormitorio y trató de conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, la encantadora escena de la que fue testigo no salió de su cabeza en toda la noche, ocasionando un insomnio que seguramente le pasaría factura durante el día.

Llegada la noche, y con un cansancio anormal, hizo el mismo recorrido que el día anterior y, prácticamente a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, volvió a deleitarse con el hechizante danzar de la joven mujer. Sin embargo, para su frustración, ésta volvió a desaparecer luego de cruzar sus miradas, sin dejar rastros y provocándole un sabor amargo en la boca.

Día tras día, noche tras noche, hacía exactamente lo mismo y nunca, por más que lo había intentado, había logrado hablarle o por lo menos acercarse un poco a ella. Todo se había convertido en una especie de ritual, sin saltarse ni un solo paso.

En varias ocasiones pensó que todo era producto de su imaginación y estuvo tentado a dejar de ir al bosque, sin embargo, algo más fuerte que él se lo impedía. Sencillamente sentía una necesidad enfermiza de ir y ver a su diosa personal danzar, a pesar de que eso durara solo un par de segundos.

Todo transcurrió del mismo modo hasta las vacaciones de navidad donde, obligado por su padre, tuvo que marcharse del castillo y volver a ponerse bajo las órdenes del psicópata, como le gustaba llamarlo.

A partir de ese momento, pasaba los días entre misiones asesinas, torturas y el anhelo de volver al castillo para ver a su diosa. Muy pocas cosas le importaban y todo lo hacía por inercia, ganándose así la confianza y el reconocimiento de Voldemort gracias a las nulas emociones que podía mostrar y a su sangre fría a la hora de asesinar. Definitivamente su vida se había vuelto una mierda aún más podrida que antes.

- Lo juro, un suspiro más y no me temblará el pulso para asesinarte aquí mismo, Theo - Dijo una suave y escalofriante voz a su espalda arrastrando las palabras. El Slytherin salió de su ensimismamiento y se volteó para mirar con ironía a su compañero y único amigo en aquella mansión atestada de dementes.

- Tú no eres un asesino, Draco -

- Pues valdría la pena convertirme en uno si con eso puedo dejar de escuchar tus suspiros - El rubio estaba tirado en su cama y lo miraba con una ceja alzada, esperando una respuesta a la muda pregunta formulada.

- Mi vida es una mierda, Draco - Se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana, desde donde momentos antes veía el paisaje, y miró directamente a los ojos a su amigo - Al menos tú aún tienes tu alma intacta, en cambio la mía no tiene salvación alguna -

Malfoy colocó sus manos tras su nuca y se quedó observando el techo de la habitación, meditando las palabras de su amigo - Ésta es la vida que elegimos, Theo… -

- Que nos eligieron, querrás decir -

- Como sea. Pudimos habernos negado y no lo hicimos. No quisimos aceptar ayuda. Ahora estamos aquí y nada podemos hacer. Por más que queramos, nadie va a venir a salvarnos. Estamos hundidos en nuestra propia mierda -

El silencio reinó por un buen rato, cada uno estaba metido en sus propias cavilaciones y luchando contra sus propios demonios. Al final, el rubio tenía razón, estaban allí por elección propia, quejarse estaba de más.

- ¿Aún piensas en ella? - La pregunta de Theo hizo tensar a Draco, quién solo fue capaz de asentir y cerrar los ojos - No entiendo como fuiste capaz de dejarla ir, de cambiarla por esto -

- Yo no la cambié, simplemente así deben ser las cosas -

- ¿Qué harás cuando la vuelvas a ver? -

- Nada - Murmuró decidido - Ella está donde debe estar, junto a San Potter y la comadreja - Un leve suspiro salió de sus labios y se giró para ver a su amigo - Cuando nos volvamos a ver, probablemente yo esté en Azkaban por haber elegido mal y ella sea la heroína de la guerra. Polos opuestos hasta el final -

- ¿Se la regalarás a Weasley? - Draco se tensó aún más y un brillo de celos e ira inundó sus ojos - Por lo que me has contado, no creo que ella quiera eso -

- Así debe ser - El rubio se levantó de la cama y miró altivo y desafiante a su interlocutor - Además, tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer, te recuerdo que tú estás obsesionado con un espejismo, al menos mi demonio personal es real - Theo se tensó, devolviéndole la mirada desafiante y fría.

- Por eso mismo, no deberías dejarla ir - Una mueca escapó de los labios de Draco y ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente - Por una vez en tu vida, deberías luchar por algo que realmente quieres -

Ninguno dijo una palabra más, simplemente se miraban, entendiendo lo que sentía y pensaba el otro.

- Tengo cosas que hacer, encárgate de los prisioneros - Dio media vuelta para irse, pero antes de abrir la puerta se volteó y miró a su amigo - Regresaré en la noche - Theo sólo asintió y lo vio salir en silencio. Sabía que esas conversaciones desequilibraban mucho a Draco y que necesitaba estar solo para recuperarse.

Luego de un suspiro, su máscara de frialdad volvió a adueñarse de rostro, así que decidió salir de allí y cumplir con el pedido de su amigo.

Por boca de Draco, sabía que en el sótano se encontraban 3 prisioneros sumamente importantes para su amo psicópata. Un duende de Gringotts, llamado Griphook, el señor Ollivander y una compañera de Hogwarts, llamada Luna Lovegood. Cada uno con un papel distinto que cumplir.

Como él siempre estaba en alguna misión, nunca había bajado a ver cómo estaban o en qué condiciones los tenían, pero ese día por fin los vería y quizá pudiese ayudarlos con algunas cosas. Odiaba que gente inocente sufriera a causa de la demencia de unos pocos, aunque él mismo se viese obligado a ir en contra de sus creencias.

Al llegar al sótano, lo encontró un tanto solitario y frío, era enorme y sólo habitaban 3 personas. Aunque, si lo pensabas bien, mejor 3 que 100.

- ¿Hola? - Su voz hizo eco por todo el lugar y se regañó mentalmente por su estupidez. Se suponía que nadie debía saber que él se encontraba allí, ya que los únicos que podían bajar eran el mismo Voldemort, Bellatrix, Snape, Lucius Malfoy y la rata asquerosa de Pettigrew.

Iba a usar un hechizo silenciador cuando recordó que Draco le había dicho que el sótano estaba encantado para que sólo se pudieran usar maldiciones imperdonables o de tortura, cualquier hechizo distinto a esos se le devolvería a su creador y se activaría una alarma por toda la mansión indicando la presencia de intrusos o traidores. Suspiró aliviado al haberlo recordado.

- ¿Hola? - Una voz suave y un tanto familiar lo hizo regresar a la realidad y fruncir el ceño. Él había escuchado esa voz antes.

Con sigilo, se acercó un par de pasos hacia la procedencia del sonido. La curiosidad de saber quién era y de descubrir por qué se le hacía tan conocida esa voz lo carcomía por dentro.

Se detuvo con precaución antes de llegar al lugar, no quería asustar a nadie - Puedes salir. No te haré daño - Susurró firmemente, debía ganarse su confianza si quería ayudarlos.

Una chica salió desde una de las columnas, dejando a Theo totalmente petrificado.

Era ella.

La chica de sus espejismos.

Su diosa personal.

- ¿Quién eres? - Esa voz… ya entendía porque se le hacía tan familiar. La escuchó día tras día por medio de una risa durante casi un mes.

No podía creer que tenía a la razón de su tormento frente a él, quizá una poco más sucia y magullada, pero igual de hermosa. Eso debía ser una cruel y despiadada broma del destino. Todo este tiempo la había tenido tan cerca sin saberlo.

- ¿Hola? - Repitió ella - ¿Acaso los streplims te dejaron sin voz? - Su ceño estaba fruncido y lo miraba curiosa, acercándose un par de pasos a él.

- ¿Qué son los streplims? - Theo se maldijo mentalmente por su idiotez. Luego de tanto anhelar hablar con ella, venía y le preguntaba eso. Definitivamente toda la inteligencia de la que tanto se enorgullecía se había ido al demonio.

- Veo que no - Le sonríe dulcemente antes de atravesarlo con esas grandes orbes celestes - ¿Quién eres? Me parece que te he visto antes en Hogwarts, pero no estoy segura - Theo frunció el ceño ante su comentario, ¿cómo alguien podría no estar segura de haber visto a la persona que vio todos los días durante casi un mes?

- Soy Nott, Theodore Nott - La rubia frunció un poco más su ceño, haciendo memoria - El chico del lago - Aclaró él, pero a la rubia pareció darle igual ese hecho.

- Bueno, Theodore Nott, no recuerdo haberte visto antes así que yo soy Luna, Luna Lovegood, o Lunática, como me llaman muchos en Hogwarts - Ella le extendió la mano y él se le quedó mirando atónito, ¿de verdad no lo recordaba? - Soy la chica loca de Ravenclaw - Aclaró Luna del mismo modo que lo había hecho él.

Estuvo un tiempo solo observándola fijamente, detallándola, incluso estaba siendo descarado y grosero en su escrutinio, pero no lo podía evitar, aún no creía que ella se encontrara precisamente allí. Cuando se percató de la chica bajaba su brazo, en ese instante reaccionó y fue consciente de lo que hacía. Rápidamente estrechó su mano y la rubia le sonrió.

- ¿De verdad no sabes quién soy? - Separaron sus manos y él extrañó el contacto. Se pudo percatar de que su piel era bastante suave, a pesar de estar llena de cortes y raspones.

- Theodore Nott, ¿cierto? - El asintió decepcionado, tenía la esperanza de que todo fuese una broma y ella lo reconociese - Dime, Theodore… -

- Theo. Puedes decirme, Theo -

- Está bien. Dime, Theo, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿También te secuestraron cómo a mí? -

- No precisamente - Ella lo miró confundida y él suspiró. Probablemente, si se encontraran en otras circunstancias, le ocultaría la verdad, pero dada la situación, sería ridículo mentir. Con lentitud y desgana se arremangó la túnica de su brazo izquierdo, revelando ante la chica una oscura y repugnante marca tenebrosa.

Ella la miró embelesada, casi con fascinación, antes de alzar su mano y remarcar su borde con el dedo. Sonriendo, alzó la cara y lo miró a los ojos - No pareces Mortífago -

- Esa es la idea, ¿no? - Susurró alzando los hombros - ¿No tienes miedo? - Preguntó intrigado. Cualquier otra persona en su situación hubiese puesto cara de pánico y trataría de alejarse lo más posible de él, sin embargo, ella seguí allí, serena, sonriéndole como si él no fuese lo que es.

- ¿Debería tenerlo? - Theo negó con la cabeza y ella ensanchó su sonrisa, dejándolo más consternado aún - Desde pequeña, siempre me han juzgado y tildado de loca, así que no seré yo quién te juzgue sólo por tener una marca en tu brazo - Theo frunció el ceño mientras Luna se volteaba y comenzaba a dar pequeños saltitos alejándose de él.

Definitivamente, Luna Lovegood era rara. Parecía feliz a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, y por más que Theo se devanaba los sesos, no le hallaba un razonamiento lógico a esa condición.

- ¿Eres amigo de Malfoy? - La pregunta hizo salir al Slytherin de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo para no chocar con la rubia, quien se había detenido segundos antes para voltear a verlo.

- Sí. Nos conocemos desde pequeños -

- Malfoy es un buen chico, a pesar de que quiera aparentar lo contrario. Nos ha estado ayudando, ¿sabes? Cada vez que baja nos trae comida y algo para limpiar las heridas. Gracias a él, el Sr. Ollivander sigue vivo - Él asintió y Luna se volteó para seguir con su camino.

La seguía muy de cerca a pesar de que mentalmente estaba muy lejos de allí. Aún le costaba creer que todo lo que había visto durante casi un mes solo fue producto de su imaginación, pero de haber sido así, ¿cómo es que su cabeza recreó perfectamente la imagen y expresiones de la rubia, si nunca antes la había visto? Definitivamente, ya había enloquecido. No le encontraba otra explicación y, sin embargo, tenía que preguntarle a ella.

- Luna - Murmuró Theo. Ella se volteó a mirarlo, deteniéndose en el acto - ¿Alguna vez has estado de noche junto al lago bailando con los Thestrals y jugando con el calamar gigante? - Luna ladeó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, desarmándolo. En ese momento, Theo supo que por siempre estaría a merced de esa chica y que, pasara lo que pasara, la quería para él por el resto de su vida.

- Una vez, hace mucho tiempo -

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? -

- Más de un año -

Theo estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Eso debía ser una broma, ¿verdad? ¡Él no pudo haber visto por casi un mes algo que ocurrió hace más de un año! Eso no era posible a menos que se usara un pensadero y que la persona que lo vivió te diera el recuerdo. Se negaba a creer que todo había sido algo ficticio y que él estaba loco.

Por otro lado, Luna lo miraba atenta, detallando cada pequeño gesto y tratando de descifrarlo. Quizá muchos la consideraran loca, pero la verdad es que ella era muy observadora y perceptiva, además de inteligente. No hacían falta muchas palabras para que ella entendiera una situación o supiera cómo era la naturaleza de una persona. Sonrió para sí al entender las reacciones del Slytherin, su extraña aclaratoria al presentarse y su énfasis en que se acordara de él cuando nunca lo había visto.

- ¿Sabes, Theo? Los muggles dicen que cuando duermes y el cuerpo se relaja demasiado, el alma se sale y anda libremente por el universo - Theo frunció el ceño. No se esperaba algo así, muy pocos magos sangre pura sabían cosas sobre los muggles, además, ¿qué tenía que ver eso con lo que le acaba de preguntar? - Yo creo que a los magos nos pasa algo parecido, sólo que en vez de andar libremente por el universo, recreamos nuestros momentos más felices. Yo creo que a mí me ha pasado eso últimamente, porque no he dejado de soñar con ese momento -

Luna se iba a voltear para seguir con su camino cuando una mano se lo impidió, agarrándola fuertemente por la muñeca; sorprendida, se giró y vio la seria e impasible mirada de Theo sobre ella.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que lo que yo ví, o creí ver, fue solo un reflejo de tu alma? ¿Que nada fue real? -

Luna se encogió de hombros sonriendo - El hecho de que no sea tangible no quiere decir que no sea real -

Theo se quedó pensando hasta que sintió que ella se removió incomoda bajo su agarre. La soltó enseguida - Lo siento, ¿te lastimé? - Con su otra mano, Luna se acarició suavemente la muñeca al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza - Discúlpame, no quise lastimarte - Estaba confundido, no sabía cómo interpretar todo eso y tampoco quería lastimarla de nuevo. Debía marcharse - Tengo que irme, se supone que no debería estar aquí - Inmediatamente se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida lo más rápido e impasible que podía, sin despedirse ni esperar una respuesta.

- ¡Espera! - Él se detuvo al escucharla, dudó unos segundos en voltearse, pero al final lo hizo - ¿Volverás a visitarme? - Preguntó Luna como si aquella hubiese sido una visita de cortesía. Él asintió por inercia, haciendo que ella sonriera feliz - Theodore es un bonito nombre. Me gusta - Sin más se volteó y comenzó a alejarse dando saltitos en dirección contraria, dejando al chico clavado en el sitio y con una extraña sensación en su cuerpo.

Los días pasaban lentamente y Theo, fiel a su palabra, bajaba cada vez que podía al sótano para ver cómo seguían los rehenes y hablar un rato con Luna. En ocasiones bajaba junto a Draco, sobre todo, después de las sesiones de tortura, cuando los daños eran mayores. Varias veces, al bajar, los encontraban inconscientes o tan débiles que apenas podían abrir los ojos. Lo sorprendente de todo, es que a pesar de las atrocidades a las que era sometida, Luna siempre mantenía su sonrisa y la inocencia de sus ojos.

En varias ocasiones, cuando los gritos de Luna retumbaban por toda la mansión a causa de las torturas, Theo estuvo a punto de bajar y comenzar a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra con tal de salvar y sacar de allí a la rubia, sin embargo, Draco siempre se lo impedía. En dos o tres ocasiones, incluso, se fueron a los duelos y a los golpes.

Theo se sentía impotente, por más quisiera no podía, ni debía, hacer nada para evitar que las maldiciones _Cruciatus _fuesen lanzadas.

Lamentable.

Todo siguió igual hasta mediados de Enero, cuando Theo llegó a la mansión y se encontró con un caos que iba más allá de lo imaginable. Maldiciones volaban por los aires, gritos retumbaban por las paredes, torturas infinitas eran lanzadas y grandes cantidades de sangre inundaban el costoso piso. No supo que había pasado hasta que escuchó a Voldemort gritar y rugir de la más primitiva e irracional furia.

Se alegró. Se alegró mucho de que por fin su hermosa rubia hubiese sido rescatada y alejada de toda esa oscuridad. Por fin ella estaría a salvo y junto a sus seres queridos. No podía pedir más. Si ella estaba bien, él lo estaría.

Como pudo, se escabulló hacia su habitación sin ser visto. Necesitaba estar en su espacio, gritar y reír de la más pura felicidad. Nunca antes se había sentido así, quería disfrutarlo y delante de tantos Mortífagos no podría hacerlo.

Con su máscara de frialdad, llegó hasta el pasillo y, justo cuando iba a girar hacia su dormitorio, se encontró con su rubio amigo tirado en el piso y respirando dificultosamente.

- ¡Por Merlín, Draco! ¿Qué te ha pasado? - Llegó hasta él lo más rápido que pudo y lo ayudó a levantarse, caminando lentamente hacia su habitación.

- La torturaron frente a mí, Theo. No pude hacer nada - Susurró débilmente.

- ¿Qué paso? - Con cuidado, acostó a su amigo en su cama y después insonorizó y cerró la habitación con potentes hechizos.

- Capturaron a Potter, a la comadreja y a ella. Cuando los ví, los negué, pero mi tía Bellatrix se dio cuenta de la verdad. De un momento a otro enloqueció y la torturó, Theo ¡Frente a mí! No pude hacer más que ver como gritaba y como mi tía le marcaba en su brazo las palabras _sangre sucia _- Trató de levantarse, pero su amigo se lo impidió - ¡No pude impedirlo, Theo! - Se llevó una mano al rostro y se tapó los ojos - Lo mejor que pude hacer fue dejarme vencer para que ellos pudieran escapar - Murmuró.

Theo suspiró. Sabía mejor que nadie por lo que estaba pasando Draco e intuía que, más adelante, el rubio tendría fuertes pesadillas sobre eso.

- ¿Qué te pasó a ti? -

El cuerpo de Draco se tensó y un gruñido se escapó de sus labios, claro signo de frustración y furia - El maldito psicópata que tenemos por amo se divirtió un rato torturándonos a mis padres y a mí -

- Descansa. Buscaré algo para limpiarte las heridas -

Ese día, y los que le vinieron, la mansión entera estuvo sumida en un caos total. Voldemort no dejaba de torturarlos y de darles órdenes, y ellos apenas dormían. Absolutamente todos los Mortífagos estaban en alerta perenne. No se les tenía permitido descansar hasta que encontraran a Potter y el mismo Lord lo matara.

La vuelta a Hogwarts fue como un bálsamo para Draco y para Theo, quienes sólo querían alejarse de la mansión y estar tranquilos. Claro, tan tranquilos como se puede estar con la marca tenebrosa ardiéndoles a cada hora como mínimo.

De vez en cuando Theo era llamado para alguna misión, a la que, si bien no le gustaba asistir, no podía negarse. Sin embargo, si algo o alguien le daba fuerzas para ir y sacar una y otra vez su lado oscuro para mantenerse con vida, era Luna Lovegood.

Esa chica se había vuelto su apoyo. Escuchaba cada cosa que él tenía para decir, sus quejas, sus anhelos, sus oscuros relatos. Lo escuchaba sin juzgar y le daba fuerzas para continuar.

Durante el día, él la vigilaba y la protegía, no quería que nada ni nadie la lastimara más de lo que ya lo habían hecho; y durante la noche, siempre a la misma hora, se encontraban a orillas del lago, en el sitio donde él vio su alma por primera vez.

Era el mismo ritual cada noche, cada día.

Sólo una vez Theodore Nott no pudo asistir a su encuentro, y fue el día en el que se desató la catástrofe y la batalla más sangrienta y legendaria jamás vista en Hogwarts dio inicio. Por obligación, estaba del lado de los Mortífagos, pero por voluntad, estaba del lado de la Orden, aunque ellos no lo supieran; así que, cada vez que podía, cuando veía la oportunidad, desarmaba y dejaba inconsciente a todo encapuchado que se le cruzara por el camino.

Tanto Draco, como él, ponían su granito de arena para que la Orden se quedara con la victoria, para que toda esa guerra absurda llegara a su fin. Quizá ellos nunca serían reconocidos como héroes, pero era mejor así. Al fin y al cabo, ellos serían serpientes hasta el final.

Theo se movía ágilmente, esquivaba maldiciones y lanzaba muchas más, sin intención de herir a sus compañeros, pero sí para defenderse. Sin embargo, solo un 25% de su cerebro estaba enfocado en la batalla, el resto se concentraba en buscar con todos sus sentidos a la razón de su existencia y actual situación, a la rubia que día a día le daba motivos para levantarse y seguir luchando.

La había perdido de vista entre el furor de los duelos y ahora recorría todo el castillo buscándola. Estaba bastante preocupado por ella, los Mortífagos tenían órdenes de matar y no les temblaría el pulso en hacerlo. Estaba ansioso y quería encontrarla lo antes posible.

En cada rostro que veía trataba de reconocerla, pero, aunque ya había cruzado la mitad del castillo, no daba con su paradero. No veía esos grandes e inocentes ojos azules, esa sonrisa infinita y esa gracia natural de quien se encuentra más allá de la realidad.

Veía los cuerpos muertos de sus antiguos compañeros y rezaba, por primera vez en su vida, para que Luna no hubiese tenido ese mismo final. En ese momento, más que cualquier otro, deseaba fervientemente tenerla a su lado, para defenderla de todo y de todos.

Por cada pasillo que cruzaba y no la hallaba, se desesperaba aún más, terminando de destrozar sus nervios. Por alguna razón un mal presentimiento se le había instalado en el pecho, no quería pensar en ello, pero el hecho de no encontrar a la rubia lo incrementaba.

Bajaba, tan rápido como podía, las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo, esquivando ágilmente la infinidad de maldiciones que le eran lanzadas. Ya ni siquiera se defendía, solo corría. No le importaba que varios duelos entre la Orden y los Mortífagos se llevaran a cabo, no le importaba que la matriarca Weasley y la loca de Bellatrix Lestrage se enfrentaran a muerte, no le importaba que el mismo Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter se debatieran en el Gran Salón. No le importaba nada. Solo quería salir de allí e ir al lago o al bosque, que eran los únicos lugares que le faltaban por revisar, ya que los invernaderos estaban destruidos y ocupados por gigantes.

Fue casi un milagro que él saliera del castillo con vida, sin embargo, no consiguió eludir a un par de Aurores que lo perseguían, y prácticamente le pisaban los talones, mientras le lanzaban toda clase de hechizos y maldiciones que él con mucha dificultad evadía o repelía.

Debía deshacerse de ellos si quería buscar a Luna con tranquilidad y no morir en el intento, así que, sin pensárselo, ingresó al Bosque Prohibido zigzagueando entre los árboles mientras lanzaba hechizos de vez en cuando. Antes de llegar a un claro, lanzó un encantamiento desilusionador sobre sí mismo y esperó que los Aurores se acercaran y fuesen iluminados por la luna y así, aprovechando la confusión de sus contrincantes por no encontrarlo, les lanzó un par de _Desmaius_ y continuó con su búsqueda.

Corría hacia el lago como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Sus músculos le dolían, el pecho parecía que le fuese a explotar, sus latidos retumbaban en su oído, la respiración se le dificultaba, pero ¿qué importaban los cambios fisiológicos de tu organismo cuando la desesperación domina la mente y el cuerpo? Absolutamente nada. Por eso no se detenía y seguiría de ese modo hasta encontrarla.

A medida que se acercaba al lago, se incrementaba el ruido de una pelea, así que aceleró aún más su carrera. Poco a poco, pudo percatarse de que se estaban llevando a cabo dos batallas en las que Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood se enfrentaban contra dos Mortífagos que él no podía distinguir debido a las capuchas.

Rayos de luces volaban en todas las direcciones, iban de un lado para el otro y le pasaban rozándoles los pelos a los rubios, que estaban teniendo bastantes dificultades para librarse de los hombres.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, de un momento a otro Draco se vio despojado de su varita y su contrincante se le lanzó al acecho, dispuesto a acabarlo, sin embargo, al ver eso, Theo fue mucho más rápido y le lanzó un _Expulso_, haciéndolo volar por los aires y caer de lleno en el lago negro, simultáneamente, una luz verde rompió el cielo y ambos Slytherin solo alcanzaron a ver como la rubia Ravenclaw caía inerte sobre el pasto.

Theo vio en cámara lenta el descenso de la chica, incrédulo a lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Su carrera se detuvo en seco y quedó petrificado en el lugar. Sus sentidos se desconectaron del mundo y sus ojos no se despegaban del cuerpo de Luna mientras sentía que iba cayendo en un gran y profundo abismo. Había entrado en un catatonismo total, del cual solo salió cuando el asesino de la chica se comenzó a acercar a su cuerpo inerte; enseguida, los ojos del Slytherin se oscurecieron, plagados de irá y sed de venganza.

Con un movimiento de varita desarmó al Mortífago, haciendo que detuviera su andar, para luego lanzarle un potente y certero _Crucio_. El aire fue invadido por los ahogados gritos de dolor y sufrimiento del hombre, los cuales se hacían más potentes a medida que Theo avanzaba e incrementaba su odio y desprecio por el ser, aumentado así el poder de tortura de la maldición.

Cuando lo tuvo de frente, Theo hizo una mueca de desprecio y lentamente se quitó su máscara y la capucha que lo cubría, dejando al descubierto su rostro y penetrando al hombre con la mirada más fría y sangrienta que pudiese existir. Segundos después, detuvo la maldición, agachándose a la altura del hombre que estaba doblado en el piso.

- La chica que acabas de asesinar, era la persona más buena e inocente del mundo, y yo te haré pagar su muerte - Se irguió en toda su altura y una sonrisa cínica, malvada y algo desquiciada adornó su rostro al tiempo que extendía sus brazos a ambos lados - ¡Felicitaciones, te acabas de ganar un boleto directo al infierno! _¡Crucio! _-

Otra oleada de gritos reinó en el aire mientras Draco solo miraba fríamente como su amigo torturaba sin piedad al Mortífago. Cuando pudo recuperar su varita, con un cuidadoso _Mobilicorpus_ ubicó el cuerpo de Luna debajo de un gran y frondoso árbol cercano, acomodando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos. A pesar de no demostrarlo, esa chica se había ganado un puesto en su corazón a pulso, ganas no le faltaban de ir a ayudar a su amigo, pero estaba consciente que él no debía meterse en esa venganza, simplemente no le correspondía.

Theo miraba impasible como el hombre gritaba y se retorcía a sus pies, tenía un sabor amargo en la boca y presentía que nada de lo que le hiciera sería suficiente venganza por haber asesinado a su diosa. De un momento a otro paró su tortura y la sonrisa macabra volvió a adornar su rostro - Dime, ¿alguna vez has visto lo que hace un _Sectumsempra_? - Draco frunció el ceño al escuchar esa palabra, él sí que sabía lo que esa maldición hacía, y de primera mano - ¿No? Pues yo te enseñaré lo que hace - Su sonrisa se ensanchó y en sus ojos solo se vislumbraba muerte - _¡Sectumsempra!_ - Sobre el cuerpo del Mortífago comenzaron a aparecer grandes y profundas heridas sangrantes, haciendo que éste gimiera y convulsionara en el suelo.

De una patada, Theo volteó al Mortífago dejándolo boca arriba mientras desaparecía su máscara con un movimiento de varita. Ante el Slytherin se reveló un rostro agónico por demás conocido, demasiado familiar como para ser obviado.

- ¡Disfruta de tu estadía en el infierno, padre! ¡Que el diablo te reciba con los brazos abiertos! -

- Al final, eres idéntico a mí - Susurró el viejo Nott con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Theo, con una mueca de asco y repulsión, sólo se agachó para quedar a su altura y susurrarle - ¿Sabes qué es lo irónico? Que al final, todos tenemos la misma sangre en las venas. Roja - Posteriormente se irguió y observó atentamente los últimos segundos de su padre antes de dejarlo allí tirado e ir hacia el cuerpo de su amada.

Cuando llegó al lado de Luna, ya toda la ira se había desvanecido y sólo quedaba un profundo dolor en sus ojos. Con delicadeza, se agachó y alzó en brazos el cuerpo de la rubia, sin siquiera mirar a su amigo, que lo observaba expectante; y comenzó a caminar cansinamente hacia la verja del colegio, arrastrando los pies y dando la imagen de un alma en pena.

- Theo -

- Gracias por todo, Draco. Eres un gran amigo - Sin decir más, llegó a los límites del colegio y se desapareció.

Después de ese día, al haber caído Voldemort, varios juicios fueron llevados a cabo en contra de los Mortífagos; sin embargo, de Theodore no se volvió a saber nada. Varios Aurores intentaron ingresar al Castillo de los Nott, pero éste estaba protegido por poderosas barreras, absolutamente nadie podía entrar.

El 6 de Junio de 2002, cuatro años después de aquel evento, las barreras cedieron y dentro del Castillo se pudieron encontrar los cuerpos inertes de Luna Lovegood y Theodore Nott dentro de unas urnas de hielo y cristal, sin ninguna evidencia de lo que allí había pasado durante todo ese tiempo.

En la noche de ese mismo día, Draco Malfoy recibió una pequeña nota del que alguna vez fue su incondicional y único amigo.

_Espero que seas tan feliz con Granger como yo lo seré con Luna. _

_Más allá de la vida y de la muerte, en esta vida y en la próxima, estaré por siempre con ella._

_Gracias por ser mi amigo._

_Theodore Nott._

Nadie supo nunca qué hizo el joven mago durante esos cuatro años, aunque muchas son las conjeturas que se sacan, sin embargo, si de algo pueden estar seguros, es que sus cuerpos aún permanecen dentro del Castillo, intactos, iguales a como se encontraron.

La historia del Mortífago y la Lunática de Ravenclaw, se volvió leyenda en Hogwarts. Varios alumnos dicen que si vas al lago de noche, puedes ver a una rubia danzando y a un chico observándola escondido, antes de que todo acabe y el paisaje se vuelva rojo sangre.

**- FIN -**

* * *

><p>Ok, es mi primer TheoLuna y pienso que no me quedó tan mal. ¿Ustedes qué opinan? :)

**- Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte, o simplemente un saludo, denle click al link de ahí ****abajo que dice "Review this Chapter" Harán feliz a la autora y no les cuesta ni dinero ni trabajo -**


End file.
